Filling the Lost Void
by IAmTheMasterCommander
Summary: Axel Stryder is a loner who was invited into Beacon Academy by professor Ozpin, he feels nothing but vengence for what happened to him five years ago, his time at Beacon will show that he doesn't have to be alone and to open up and have feelings for others again. Mostly T rating but with M material included,Lemon will be light no heavy stuff (I can't really write that kinda stuff).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning sun shines into the dorm room of team RWBY as Yang Xiao Long is slowly coming to eyes still groggy she jumps out of her bunkbed grabbing her clothes and heads to the showers seeing her sister and the Ice Queen in their shared bed and the empty bunk of her faunas partner having spent the night with their friend Sun Wukong who Yang knows that him and Blake are more than friends, at that thought Yang feels deep down the loneliness of not having s significant other that she can be around.

Shaking her head to push the thought away not wanting to hang on the idea and continuing to walk and get ready for the day.

Sitting in his office professor Ozpin sipping from his coffee mug waiting patiently for his meeting to arrive, Glenda Goodwitch standing next to him on her scroll looking worriedly at Ozpin voicing her opinion "Are you sure it is a good idea to be bring him here, he has been on his own for five years after what happened."

Ozpin taking another sip looks calmly at Glenda "He has been dealing with the events alone and with him being here it can be easier to help him control it and manage it." At that note the elevator chimes and three individuals walking out and standing before Ozpin.

"Hello headmaster with what do we owe the pleasure of you calling for use?" Ozpin smiling at the three and sliding up on his scroll the three individuals scrolls all buzz seeing the folder he sent them "What I have sent you is of the utmost importance and you three must study it very carefully for this is a sensitive issue that we are faced with I have handpicked all of you for your abilities and your relevance to this matter."

The three open the folder and begin reading it the black haired man then looks at the headmaster with a understanding glance "I see so this individual is from the massacre from five years ago, and knowing that very few were a part of the teams sent there us being among the few that really know about it why you are trusting us with this job." At that observation Ozpin receives a message about the arrival of his meeting he then calls him into the room the three standing in front of the desk turn to see the elevator doors open.

Teams RWBY and JNPR are in the cafeteria having lunch all talking about their days Nora telling her usual exaggerated stories about her and Ren fighting Grimm "Then the 30 beowolves that had surrounded us then all lunged to tear us to pieces." Ren then chiming in "It was 2 beowolves and they weren't fully grown."

Jaune and Pyrrha both smiling and giggling, Blake sitting with her face glued to a book also was stifling off a giggle as Weiss and Ruby were off in their own world, Yang was sitting there listening to the story and smiling but her mind still going back to her thought from that morning wondering if there is anyone out there that she could have the same feeling for that Weiss and Ruby have and what Blake and Sun.

Finishing her thought she felt something was off shooting her head up and looking around the room to see the doors opening and everyone then slowly whispering amongst each other at the person who had just entered the room her eyes going wide as she saw what everyone was whispering about.

A man in a black trench, had walked in with black jeans and black dress shoes but it wasn't his outfit he had on but what no one could see, his face you could make out that he had short dark hair with silver eyes just like Ruby's but then the rest of his face was completely wrapped by bandages, as he walked down the aisle with his tray as he passed by the table with team RWBY and JNPR, he looked over and made eye contact with the blonde that gazed at him both their eyes meeting, looking into them Yang felt something faintly down in her chest then as she continued she felt something that she had seen only one other time, with her father after the death of Ruby's mother Summer the feeling of loss and the hurt inside them but then it was gone seeing nothing in his eyes, no emotions what so ever.

He went and chose an empty table off in the corner of the hall where the closest person was three tables away in all directions, Yang still staring at the man was brought back to the people around her talking about the man who walked in

As the two teams walked into their next class with professor Goodwitch which was combat class they took their seats as class was beginning, Goodwitch walked in and got everyone's attention by clearing her throat loudly and talking in her usual stern voice "Before we start class I would like to introduce you all to some new transfer students so please give a big welcome to team AROW." As Goodwitch finished the door behind her opened and the first person to walk in was a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, she had blue eyes and had jeans and a hoodie on, behind her was a man with a martial arts outfit (like the outfit of Jackie Chun from the Dragonball TV show) with dark hair and light green eyes behind him was another man with grey hair and wore cargo pants and a black tank top, the room then grew as everyone began whispering as the fourth member of the team entered the room.

Yang's eyes lit up as the next to enter wore black jeans, a trench coat and had his face covered by bandages it was the man from the cafeteria not more than 10 minutes prior to class, as Yang stared at the man again the same feeling she felt before showed but this time more warm and she didn't get the feeling of loss and hurt she had felt before, the whispers and the thoughts of the students were brought to Goodwitch as she made a snap of her riding crop then clearing her throat again as she named the team members, "May I introduce the members of team AROW first off is Raven and Onyx Skylar next to them is Wey Xana (pronounced Zen-na) and finally is the leader of team AROW Axel Stryder, now which of you four would like to be the first battle for the class." Everyone waited to see who would volunteer then all heads looked over to see the hand of Axel Stryder went up a deep rough voice came from him as he spoke.

"I'll start of the first battle professor." The other three team members took their seats with the rest of the class, the rest of the class whispered who was going to be the one to fight Axel when Goodwitch got their attention and then looked to the Yang "Ms. Xiao Long would you please come down to the ring."

Getting up Yang cracked her knuckles and neck and gave her signature smirk as she made her way to the ring, as the two students faced each other Yang looked at Axel now seeing that on his back were two long swords that he then grabbed and unsheathed getting into is fighting stance ready to start the match yang chuckled and winked at him as she said "Well hot stuff I'll try and go easy on you" as Goodwitch sat at the edge of the ring she looked at both the students and quickly said "BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 everyone hoping to get the chapters out more frequently been busy with work and life don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

 _Screams and cries of terror rang throughout the town, flames down every street with people running trying to escape the horror as a roar of an Ursa was sent through the air, beowolves ran everywhere and nevermores screeching above in the dark sky._

 _The family running through the streets taking alleyways to try and avoid as many Grimm as they could the mother holding their child panting from running nonstop trying to get to safety, the child then looking around with fear in his eyes as his parents were talking about something that he couldn't hear then his mother took him away from his father as he kept looking around his mother talking to him_

 _"_ _Don't worry honey you're going to be fine" with that there was a bright light then a slow burning in the child's chest, then darkness set in flashes of more flames yelling then clashing of steel ._

 _Then all that could be seen was red, red everywhere and pain and anger and hatred then darkness cold over taking him, the feeling of loneliness then he saw them the eyes the red eyes then anger flowing through him again getting stronger every second then nothing but darkness surrounding him._

Axel's eyes shot open his breathing heavy and his heart racing putting his head in his hands trying to compose himself, he stared out the window at the city below then seeing the tower of Beacon Academy drawing nearer he hadn't had that dream for a long time not since the massacre five years ago.

He had grown to living isolated from civilization knowing that others would be better off with him not around so when he had been sent for by the man who had found him in all the chaos, Ozpin the one he could talk to had invited him to attend Beacon Academy hesitant at first but then giving in and agreeing.

The doors opened and Axel exited the airship and made his way down the path leading to the entrance of Beacon and to the office of one persistent headmaster, as the elevator opened he saw the familiar grey of Ozpin and Goodwitch the blonde in glasses then three unfamiliar faces that he glanced at questionably, as he walked to the desk Ozpin looked him in the eyes

"Hello again Axel how are you?" Axel shrugging and grunting

"Well good til you brought me to this place you know how I feel about being in highly populated areas Ozpin." Ozpin grew serious at that remark "It is for the best Axel you have been alone for so long but right now it is best that you are here so that we can help you with your situation."

"Yeah yeah remember what I asked for since you forced me to come here." Glancing seriously at Ozpin

"Yes your own private dorm room separate from your team here and your own area in the cafeteria hall."

Axel's expression not changing he then turned to the three others in the room "Hey names Axel."

The others then looked at each other and introduced themselves "Names Raven this is my brother Onyx." Axel looked at them then Onyx gave a smirk and nodded

"Hello I'm Wey Xana" introducing himself as he bowed, Axel heard Ozpin behind him "You will be the leader of this team Axel." Axel gave them all a blank stare then answered "You sure that's a good idea Ozpin?"

"I believe that it is Axel." Axel then proceeded back to the elevator asking over his shoulder "Where can I get some food in this place?" Goodwitch then proceeded to the elevator and said to follow her.

Axel got his food and started to where they had set up his spot which they said no one ever sat in the section anyway so he wouldn't be disturbed as he walked by he passed a table where there sat a energetic girl in a red cloak, a white haired girl with a scar over her left eye, a girl with her nose in an book, and then… looking at the blonde at the table he looked at her brown jacket the orange scarf around her neck, and the yellow bracelets around her wrists the next thing that caught his attention was her eyes he looked at her lilac eyes as he felt like everything was gone but them he couldn't explain it but he felt something that he thought would forever be a memory a slight warmth of happiness swept through him, then remembering what he lost and the hurt that came with not seeing them again

He knew that the blonde saw this too looking away making sure not to show anymore of his faint memories he had and sat at his table. He began thinking what was it about her that brought these feelings to a head he passed them off and ate his food before his first class.

Axe walked down the hall seeing the other three members of his team waiting at a door they looked up to see their leader arriving they all nodded at him and he still had the blank expression on his face.

"I don't like to chit chat much just to let you guys know." Raven then answered for the group "That's fine but we won't stop til you start talking to us for more than one sentence."

Axel locked eyes with all of them then the doors proceeded to open looking at them he sighed "Let's get this over with then." Having them head in first him coming up the rear.

As Goodwitch started the match Yang started running to Axel gauntlets primed and ready to go, dancing across the ring like the boxer stance she had her fists now coming down to nail Axel his two swords coming up to block the blow as the fists connected the explosion threw Axel keeping his stance sliding a good 30 feet back.

He then began running to flank the blonde his eyes taking in all her movements when he came within range he brought up one blade and brought it slashing down which set the blonde to dodge thus allowing him to bring his left horizontal making contact but seeing that it had done little than irritate the blonde.

Seeing this he hopped back to a range that was suitable and clicked the buttons on each of his swords hilts making them into his auto shotgun, he heard a loud squeal from the class and saw the red hooded girl with a gleam in her eye looking at the shotgun, as he glanced back the blonde was coming at him he pulled the trigger letting the explosions loose but to no avail they all missed and so he had to dodge the blondes punch again bringing his swords back to his hands now he had to use it focusing he began to feel the shadows forming around him as he did this he heard all the other students begin muttering about what they were seeing.

" _What kind of semblance is that?"_

 _"_ _That looks sweet i want a semblance like that."_

 _"_ _Does it feel more cold and uncomfortable in here all of a sudden?"_

Yang saw as the man stood still as shadows began to form around him and his blades not taking a chance she moved in again to begin her barrage of punches on him seeing that he was bringing his swords up she prepared for his movement but all he did was slash down, she saw a black slash heading towards her dodging the first but another was coming at her while she was still in the air taking the full frontal of the hit feeling a small burn in her abdomen.

Yang looked down and saw that the strike had burned her a little bit but was instantly healed by her aura getting back to her feet she smelt something burning a horrible smell she checked all over and saw that her hair had a small portion burned off this set her semblance off as flames exploded around her and was ready to charge when she noticed that the shadows around the blades of Axels swords were now fully engulfing him and his eyes were no longer silver but a red she knew all too well his eyes were those of a Grimm.

Without hesitation she lunged and and cocked her right arm back to let loose a powerful right punch to his gut hoping to knock the wind out of him.

" _Darkness all over darkness surrounding him his eyes opening wondering what had happened then he remembered that across from him he saw the flames then the eyes the red of the eyes reminding him of that day his anger and hatred boiling over "He had to pay he would pay for everything… death to him…. Vengeance would be his…. His death was his only purpose…. DEATH!"_

Then a flashback to the cafeteria hall the blonde with the lilac eyes the feeling he felt after sitting down had returned then of his mother looking at her remembering her eyes they were lilac just like hers.

Axel saw something through the darkness a light he ran towards it snapping back he realized that he was in the arena in his fight with the blonde just in time to see the blonde running towards him her gauntlets connecting with his stomach as a sharp piercing pain met him he went flying but not before he had seen the look of shock and horror on all the other students faces and on the blondes as he hit the ground hearing feet running to him and seeing his team standing over him trying to push in his stomach until he lost consciousness.

Yang stood in horror at the sight she glanced down and up at the screen showing the replay that was on the screen of the blonde running up to Axel and seeing as he was in the shadow his aura was completely drained by the time she had arrived and dealt her punch everyone saw how quickly his aura was drained while the shadows were around him looking to Axel on the ground not moving with his team around him and professor Goodwitch running over to him with her scroll out calling for the medics to come take Axel to the infirmary. Yang fell to her knees and looked at her hands shaking, her team and friends made their way down to meet her with Ruby hugging her sister.

Ozpin having been in the room walked to where axel laid then looked at the replay of the fight and he saw the red eyes that were gleaming through the shadows with a serious expression looking to Axel as he was carried off then at his teammates who all nodded and followed after him, Goodwitch then went to the rest of the students and said class was dismissed early, the members of team RWBY and JNPR all got up and walked with Yang as they saw that she had tears in her eyes, they all left to bring her back to the dorm to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all sorry for posting this now meant to o it two weeks ago but have been busy this is a shorter chapter with the next one to come soon don't forget to leave a review, Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Yang sat in the dorm of team RWBY still thinking of the horrible event that happened not but one hour ago, everyone still telling her that it wasn't her fault and that he was going to be ok but she still felt terrible for the damage she did to him.

Ozpin and Glenda stood in the infirmary talking amongst themselves with the other three members of team AROW.

"What happened in the arena Glenda?" Ozpin calmly asked Goodwitch, "It started to take over I was about to step in and stop the match then he somehow controlled himself but his aura was completely drained so Ms. Xiao Long's attack hit him with full force, it is slowly coming back."

Raven then chimed in "What caused him to get like that it just flared up out of nowhere and we couldn't handle it without the other students wondering how we knew how to stop him." They heard from behind them the rough voice of Axel, "It was the eyes and the flames it made me remember that night and I lost it."

Axel sat up on the bed and went to put the bandages back on his head, everyone glancing on as they heard a knock at the door turning and opening it slightly the five of them looked and saw the familiar blonde from the arena Yang Xiao Long in the hallway with a look of worry on her face she looked at Ozpin.

"Professor is Axel ok?" he then glanced at the others and motioned for them the exit and gave a slight nod to Yang and allowed her in, looking at her and keeping the calm facial expression that he always had and gave a small smile at the edge of his mouth "You don't need to worry Ms. Xiao Long he is going to be fine." He then walked out the room and proceeded towards his office.

Yang then walked to the end of the room by the windows and saw that Axel had his bandages back on his face then her eyes grew as she saw his back, scars littered his back and arms giving a slight gasp got the attention of Axel quickly covering himself and looking at the blonde who had entered the room.

Axel saw the beginning of tears in her eyes, looking at her eyes again he felt the same thing from the cafeteria and quickly receded it and cleared his throat, "I've taken harder blows than that and those caused a lot more damage." Seeing that she shook her head she then sat down and blurted out

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that and I feel terrible for putting you in here I never want to hurt someone to where they were severely injured if they didn't deserve it." At the end of that statement Axel responded "Calm down already firecracker it was kind of enlightening." Yang looked up and looked at him with an annoyed smirk on her face she didn't like people using the nickname that her uncle gave her. As movement brought her out of her thoughts she saw that Axel had put his shirt and jacket back on and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Yang got to her feet and blurted out "Where are you going, you should be admitted with the injury you got." Axel smirked and gave a little laugh looking over his shoulder he looked at the blonde and responded "I've healed quicker from worse wounds I'll be fine. I'll see you around firecracker." With that he walked out the door with a grin on his face, Yang's semblance made her hair start burning and her eyes go red as she shouted after him. "MY NAME ISN'T FIRECRACKER, IT'S YANG!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 everyone wished it was longer but hopefully the next one will be a bit longer. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

The sun shined through the large windows of the Infirmary the nurse sitting at her desk the man in the far bed was looking out the window at the courtyard seeing students chatting and enjoying the company of their teammates and other friends, looking at the fountain there sitting around the rim are teams RWBY and JNPR all chatting and laughing talking about something, the hammer wielder of JNPR Nora was talking and throwing her arms everywhere talking about something with the ninja of the team Ren probably correcting whatever she was talking about.

Axel kept looking and saw the girl in the red hood who he found was called Ruby and was the sister of the blonde tackle the firecracker into the fountain and everyone laughing at it, that sight stirs something in Axel of an old memory that he missed and always remembered whenever he felt lonely.

 _The trees around the house in the woods were being rustled by the wind the summer breeze bringing a tranquil feeling to Axel who was laying under a tree and stared at the sky then he heard the voice of his mother_

 _"_ _Axel come on it's time for lunch it's your favorite."_

 _"_ _Coming mom!" getting up and running toward the house he sees that his mom and dad are sitting with the doors open kneeling at the table waiting patiently his father smiling as he ran towards them._

Axel hung his head down and a stray tear formed and fell from his eye and soaked into the bandages around his head remembering that he would never have that kind of life every again. He was jolted out of his thoughts at the sounds of footsteps walking towards him his head looked to his left and he saw his team walking with smiles on their faces.

Axel turned to look out the window again as he felt a slap on his back and a sharp pain as he heard Onyx laugh and grin at him.

"What's going on mister I need to do everything myself, how ya healing?"

Axel's eyes beamed an angry stare at him and a growl could be heard from him as he responded to his teammates action "Well I was doing better til you slapped open my stiches you jerk." At that answer Raven and Wey could see a small amount of blood soaking through the bandages on his back which they then got the nurse to come take a look, Axel then through a fist and punched Onyx in his arm making him wince and rub his arm not expecting it to actually hurt this bad.

After the nurse reapplied the stiches and re-wrapped his bandages Axel's team took seats around him with a serious tension in the air with Axel being the one to break it

"So when were you guys going to tell me?"

Raven, Onyx, and Wey all looked at each other with Raven being the one to speak for the others

"We were told not to bring it up by Ozpin."

"Yeah well it kind of would have been better to let me know since I am the team if you want to call it that leader and since it affects me on a personal level here."

"It was a complicated situation and we needed to stay under the radar as much as possible but the cats out of the bag now."

Axel sighed and looked at them with a serious look in his eyes before giving a loud sigh and relaxing a bit. "Well we got to make the most out of this as we can I guess."

Onyx then butted into the conversation with his signature smirk he always has on his face looking at Axel intensely "So axe man the dance is coming up soon you going to be going with anyone, have you even asked anyone yet?" Axel crossed his arms "No I haven't and I'm not really a dance kind of guy remember I've lived away from people for three of the last five years remember."

"Awe come on axe man you can just come hang with us as a team activity and just do our own thing." Axel looked to the rest of his team and saw they wanted him to go with them to it giving in and giving a small smile "Alright I'll go but I won't enjoy myself."

They all laughed and Raven, Onyx and Wey all got up to leave saying goodbye, after they left Axel thought back to three days before when they went on their first official team mission and all the revelations that were made during it about his team's real reason for being at beacon and how it affected his life the past five years.

 **Hey all again sorry for another short chapter but the next chapter is were some action is gonna finally show up. More chapters will follow soon so keep your eyes out for them.**


End file.
